Demonbound
by yukariakahana
Summary: Mariko Rose "DEATH" Demonbound is a close friend of the Phantomhives and distant (I mean like, really distant) relative to Alois Trancy. She holds a little... uhh party?Where Randomness, chaos, drama, romance, YAOI, brats, and more take place. This is my stupidly stupid story of stupidness...


**Demonbound**

_Oh my gawd... I can't believe I'm posting this... Oh well. I'm bad at writing so don't hate if it sucks. _  
_Reviews would be nice ^~^_  
_Maybe some tips on how to improve too!~_  
_Whale den ._. here I go... This is so embarrasing... KYAHH!~_  
_If this gets enough reads and good comments and reviews, I'll continue the rest._

"Please show me, Aunt Mariko!" The little grey haired girl begged her aunt to let her see a picture that she noticed her staring at with sparkly eyes, a deep blush, and a bit of a nosebleed.

"No, no, Anju. This isn't something that you should see" Mariko replied in a kind voice, as the little girl tugged on her dress sleeve and stared eagerly with her beautiful golden eyes.

"Please?" The young girl pleaded and begged.

"All I want to see is one picture. I'm sure that won't do any harm~"

"Must you always be so annoying Anju?!" Mariko exclaimed angrily and she sighed. "If I show it to you, will you please leave me alone?"

Anju nodded her rapidly. "Yes auntie!"  
Mariko quickly flashed her phone at the girl, allowing her to see the picture and hid it once again. "I-it can't be... Auntie why do you have that?" the little girl trembled. "Is that... real?" She couldn't believe her eyes. It was yaoi. Her aunt just showed her a picture of the Phantomhive Butler; Sebastian Michaelis, and the Trancy Butler; Claude Faustus... Doing... Well... Stuff. "Auntie... I'm scared," the little girl shivered at the thought of it. It was definately not something that she should've seen.

Mariko quietly laughed, "I tried to warn you but you didn-" She stopped speaking as she saw Anju collapsed on the floor. "Anju! Anju!" She shook Anju trying to wake her up and the little girl sat up quickly and surprised Mariko, throwing her into a pool of confusion.

"Why are you so worked up, aunt Mariko?"

"Anju what happened?!"

"I just tripped. The floor felt comfy, so I decided to lay on it for a while. I tried to ignore you, but you wouldn't stop shaking me." She explained bluntly,

"You idiot..." Mariko softly hit the side of Anju's head. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"I don't get it! All I did was trip! You're acting like I jumped off of a building or something!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. As long as your okay." She sighed. "Now get ready! The Phantomhives and Trancys will be here soon!"  
Anju smiled,

"Sure, aunt Mariko!" She skipped out of the garden and into the Mansion.

An hour passed, and the Phantomhives arrived. Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler stepped out of the carriage and helped his master Ciel Phantomhive out.  
"Good day Lady Demonbound." Sebastian bowed as he greeted Mariko. Ciel bowed his head,

"Greetings, Miss Demonbound" Mariko giggled.

"Please don't address to me so formally, hugs would be nice!" She giggled a bit more. "Come here Sebby!" She said cutely as she opened her arms up and ran to him, pressing her large breasts against his chest and rubbing her cheek against his. The demon butler's face turned a light pink. He wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her closer, hugging her, and smiling lovingly. She had the same type of soul that Ciel had, causing him to have the same passionate feelings for her. It wasn't love, but it was as close as it could get and he'd risk anything to protect her the way he protects Ciel.

"Mariko-san!~" Three voices came from the carriage. Finni, Meyrin, and Bardo, all jumped out and hugged Mariko tightly, squishing Sebastian who was still embracing her.

"We missed you, Mariko-san!" The young blue eyed boy said excitedly.

"I missed you too Finni!" Mariko squeezed her arm out and patted his head as she smiled a sweet smile.

"I missed you too, yes!" Meyrin said happily.

"Yeah..." Bardo also said trying not to show too much affection, thinking it was childish.

Mariko giggled. "Aww! I missed all of you so much!" She said in a loving voice.

"Ahem..." Ciel tapped his foot impatiently and looked away. Mariko broke free of the three servants hold, and lightly landed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

"Don't think I forgot about you Ciel-kun!" She ran towards him with an eager smile.

"What makes you think I care?" He blushed slightly as he quickly turned his head.

"Oh, nothing!" She swooped up the thirteen year old boy up, and held him tightly. She then pressed her lips onto his soft, pale cheek and kissed him.

"W-what was that?!" Ciel blushed as he made his dark blue eyes look in a different direction, avoiding contact with hers.

"It was a kiss! How could I just not kiss you?! You're freaking adorable!" She giggled and put him down. "Now come and give me a proper hug Ciel," She bent down and Ciel hugged her quickly, "That's better. Let's go inside for some tea, shall we?"

"Sure," Ciel smiled. "Come on Sebastian. Hurry up you Three."

"Yes, my Lord!" Sebastian and the three servants said together.

Mariko led the Phantomhive's into the mansion, and looked up to the stair case where she saw Anju walking down.  
"Anju, The Phantomhives are here! Come say hello!" She said with a smile on her face. The little girl came down the stairs blushing.

"H-hi..." She said shyly as she waved her hand. "Umm I-I hope you have a great time here," she smiled shyly.

"Hello Anju!" Ciel said with a somewhat loving smile, feeling as if Anju was a little sister that he loved greatly, but Anju felt more than that. She was in love with the Earl Phantomhive. "Thank you for having us here today!" The boy said happily.

"Oh h-hi Ciel..." She blushed even more.

"Lady Anju!" Finni jumped at her and hugged her tightly.

Anju giggled a bit and hugged Finni as she smiled. "Hello Finni!"

"Hello Lady Anju!" Bardo and Meyrin both said happily as they waved at her with a smile.

"Good day My Lady" Sebastian said as he bowed.

"Hello, Sebastian, Meyrin, Bardo!"

"Now that everyone has greeted each other-" Mariko got interrupted by her butler who came running out of the dining room.

"Lady Mariko! No one greeted me!" A man with beautiful, long, and red hair tied up into a high ponytail came running out of the kitchen and hugged Mariko from the back, nuzzling himself onto her with his arms loosely around her neck.

"Oh! Sorry Grellie, we just got in the mansion right now. Now can you please get off of me?" He unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Sorry, Lady Mariko..." His eyes teared up, thinking that Lady Mariko was upset with him.

"Aw, Grellie hun, don't cry. It's just that we have guests over and I want to show them what a great butler you can make! Now can you go make some tea please?" She wiped his tears with a cloth and smiled, softly kissing his cheek.

"Yes, my Lady..." Grell bowed and walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry for the intertuption. He gets like that sometimes... Now do you want to go to the living room while we wait for the tea?"

"Yes please!" Everyone said happily.

"Come on, Anju." Ciel said as he gently held her hand and began to walk. She blushed slightly and walked with him.

Everyone sat down and talked for a few minutes as they waited for the tea. "The tea is ready!" Grell walked in pushing the trolley which the tea was put on, and the door bell rang. "I'll get it!"

"I go with him. He might do something wrong..." Sebastian said as he walked to Grell with a smirk. "Lets go."

"Of course Sebas-chan!" Grell squealed as he followed Sebastian down the stairs and to the main enterance hall. Holding hands, they both walked to the door and Grell opened it. "Oh. It's just this brat." He tried to close the door but the boy held it open. "Why are you here?!" Grell pushed the door even harder.

"I was invited by Lady Mariko!" He smirked.

"Just open the door Grell, I'll give you a little surprise tonight if you just act more mature." Sebastian told Grell in a seductive voice. This was the first time in their relationship of three months that Sebastian actually said something like that, and it caused Grell's light skin to burn up and turn red.

"Fine... but only for you Sebas-chan!~" Grell said as he cupped his hands on Sebastian's cheek, smiling. "Can't wait to get my surprise, my love."

"I can't wait to show you..." Sebastian smirked and tightly hugged Grell.

"Is that so, Sebas-chan~?" Grell smirked and kissed the demon softly on his cold, pale lips. Sebastian blushed and put his hand on the back of Grell's head, continuing to kiss him passionately.

"Um... May I ask what you two might be doing?" The boy interrupted as Grell pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"It's grown up stuff kid. Go home or leave us alone." Grell said, standing in front of Sebastian with their chests pressed together. "Don't go off forgetting! I'll be having a meeting with you in my bedroom~" He stepped to the door, hesitantly opening it.

The boy gagged. "Ugh. You two sicken me."

"You're one to talk kid, we're the same. I'm just more fabulous!~" Grell said, emphasizing on the "fabulous".

"Bitch please, I honestly can say that I don't know no fashion," he snapped like a muthafawkin diva. *^* ((whoop!~))

"Oh shut up kid, you obviously don't know shit! Get over yourself," he flipped his hair and the butler behind him chuckled.

Mariko was still waiting for Grell and Sebastian to come back. "I wonder what's holding them up?" She stood up, irratated and stormed out to look for Sebastian and Grell. "What's taking you so long-" Mariko paused in the middle of her sentence. "L-Lord Trancy! Grell open the door! Do you not know who you're dealing with?!" She ran downstairs. Grell opened the door.

"Sorry Lady Mariko. I have dissappointed you once again..." He frowned.

"My apoligies Lord Trancy. Please come in." Alois Trancy walked in, and behind him stood a butler in all black. Four more servants followed as they walked into the mansion. There were purple haired triplets and a dark skinned lady with long, white hair.  
Grell stood there angrily as he watched the Trancy's enter the mansion, he despised them more than anything. Sebastian stared at the butler, Claude Faustus who had a blank face, no expression at all.

"What's his problem?" He said quietly.

"Huh? Sebas-chan did you say something?" Grell said as he jumped at Sebastian. Sebastian pushed him off.

"Nothing. Please get off of me."

"H-Hello Claude, Hannah, Thompson, Timber and Canterbury.." Mariko said shyly as she wasn't as familiar with Trancy's as much as she was with the Phantomhives who she could call family, but they were still very close. They knew everything about each other but claude was the secretive one, and he told no one anything.

All together, (except for Claude) they waved  
their hands. "Hello Lady Mariko!"  
Claude got on his knees and held Mariko's hand. "Good day, my Lady." He kissed her hand gently, smirked devilishly and got back up. Mariko blushed slightly, not so sure if how she should react. That butler never seemed to like her, but did things like this to throw her off.

"U-um would you like to join us for tea?" She asked, as she looked off into the distance.

"Certainly!" Alois said with a smile.

Mariko clapped her hands twice, "Grell, Sebastian, come lead us please!"

"Yes, my Lady." They both said together. Grell and Sebastian walked in front of everyone and stood there, holding hands with there fingers entangled with each other's. "Follow us." They started to walk, leading the group to the living room. "Please take a seat," they both said together as they stood on opposite sides of the door.

"My my, aren't you two quite _friendly_ with each other today!" She said happily and giggled, walking into the room with the Trancy's. "I'm back everyone! We will be having the Trancy's join us for today!" She smiled and continued to speak, "I'm not so sure if you know each other that well so if you could please introduce each other, that would be nice!"

"No need for the introductions Lady Mariko. We know each other _quite_ well." Ciel said, giving an annoyed look at Alois, and Alois gave a glare back.

"Oh! Well I guess we can skip that! Grell, can you please serve the tea?"

"Anything for you, my Lady!" Grell happily said as he startred to pour the tea.

"Do you need help Grell?" Sebastian kindly said to Grell.

"No i'm fine Sebas-chan! Please relax and sit down, you're a guest here and I want you to enjoy yourself!" He said happily.

"Are you sure Grell?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please take a seat. Like everyone else."

"Okay. Call me when you need anything" Sebastian kissed Grell's cheek lightly, making Grell blush.

"S-Sebas-chan?" He put his hand on his cheeks trying to cover his face that was turning bright red, as Sebastian stood behind Ciel.

"What did you just do Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian chuckled and didn't reply to his master. Grell finally finished pouring the tea into their cups and began to set them in front of everyone.  
"Sebas-chan, do you mind lending me a hand?"

"Go help him." Ciel told his butler.

"Yes." Sebastian grinned and walked towards Grell to help him.

"Can you help me give the tea out Sebas-chan?"

"Yes I can." He smirked.

_'Someone is so going to get raped tonight...'_ Hannah thought to herself.

"What's gotten into Sebastian?" Mariko whispered to Ciel as she covered Anju's eyes.

"He gets like that sometimes. Just ignore it." He answered. Mariko just gave a confused look.

_'How_ _can I ignore that?!'_ She thought, _'I'm so gonna take some pictures for my yaoi collection...'_ She said in her head with a creepy and perverted grin.

"What's with that face?" Asked the earl Phantomhive.

"N-Nothing! I was just happy that those two are not fighting for once... Love like that is just so adorable! The way that they can love each other so confidently even though they're both men is just so sweet!~" Mariko squealed. Ciel nodded sarcastically and tried to change the subject. He bent forward looked at Anju who was sitting in between Mariko and Claude.

"Why are you so quiet today Anju?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, I just don't have anything to say..."

"Do you want to sit beside me?" Ciel smiled and pulled out the empty chair that was beside him.

Anju blushed slightly. "S-sure..." She got up and sat beside him. Ciel smiled and took another sip of his tea, and looking back at anju who's gaze never left her lap.

A few minutes past, and everyone finished their tea, so Grell and Sebastian cleared the table.

"Bardo, make yourself useful and take these dishes to the kitchen with Meyrin."

"Yes, Sebastian-san!" Meyrin and Bardo both said. Mariko stood up and raised her voice a bit just so she could be heared.

"Alois and Ciel, can I speak to your butlers for a while? You two can tag along if you want to!"

"Yeah... I'll come too." Alois said.

"Same here." Ciel got up from his seat. "Finni,"

"Y-yes young master?" Finni said.

"Entertain Anju while we're gone."

"Yes, my Lord!" Finni bowed his head quickly.

"You guys can have a little party if we happen to be gone for more than an hour."

"Hannah, Tom, Tim, Can, you four will prepare dinner if we're not back by then." Alois told his servants.

"Yes, Master." Hannah said in a monotone voice as the other three nodded.

"Come on Grell!" Mariko shouted. Grell ran and stood behind her. "Good. Now let's go. Grell, can you please take us to the garden?" Mariko asked politely.

"Of course my Lady~" Grell said, in a voice similar to singing.

They all arrived to the garden dining area. Besides the long dining table, there was also a small table with enough space for Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Mariko and Grell to sit together at and not be so far away from each other. Grell, Sebastian, and Claude pulled out chairs for their masters Mariko, Ciel, and Alois, and asked them politely to sit down.

"I'll get the Sake, please excuse me." Grell said and walked towards the mansion.

"I'll help him. Please excuse me, I'll be back very soon." Sebastian bowed and followed Grell.

Mariko giggled. "I think I might have an idea of what they'll be up to."

"Oh god... not again..." Alois said with disgust.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from Sebastian. He's always getting laid..." Ciel sighed.

"And why exactly does a thirteen year old know the term "getting laid"?" Mariko laughed a bit.

"I know alot of things a thirteen year old shouldn't know..." Ciel, Mariko, and Alois all laughed together.

"Kids these days... Sometimes I worry about you two..."

"You should be worriying about that one." Ciel said, pointing to Alois.

"Oh really? What're you up to Alois?" Mariko said to Alois and he shrugged. Mariko noticed Claude who was still standing behind him. "Please take a seat Claude!" Mariko smiled and patted her hand on the empty chair beside her. Alois looked at his butler Claude.

"Sit down Claude, today you're free so please relax and enjoy yourself."

"He's right Claude, why do you think I'm letting Sebastian just go with Grell knowing that they won't be back anytime soon." Ciel said.

"Fine..." Claude sat down beside Mariko, with no emotion. He created an awfully awkward atmosphere, and everyone kept silent, looking around. "Do you want me to go check on Grell and Sebastian?" Claude asked Mariko.

"Let them be. They won't get moments like this on a daily basis, so they might as well let them enjoy themselves." Mariko said, smiling.

Sebastian walked beside Grell as they looked around the mansion for the sake. "I think it's in the basement..." Grell untied then re-tied his hair back up into a ponytail and he held Sebastian's hand. "Follow me!" Grell walked around the large hallway looking for the basement, pulling his lover behind him. "There it is!" He said, pointing to the basement door. He ran towards it and opened the door. Sebastian followed and smiled at Grell, taking a step down the stairs and holding Grell's hand.

"Watch your step,my love." Sebastian said as he continued to go down the staircase.

"I will..." Grell blushed deeply. "W-wait... y-you love me, Sebas-chan?"

"Have you forgotten?"

"N-no, but it's true?! This wasn't Ciel's order?!

"Order?" He asked, unaware that Ciel would let Grell have Sebastian for a day. "He'd never order such a thing."

"Y-yeah... sure... heh"  
Sebastian blushed. He got to the bottom of the stairs and helped Grell down the last two. He cupped his hands over Grell's cheeks. He smiled slightly,  
"I love you, Grell..."

"Well I think you already know this, but I love you too, Sebas-chan..." Grell smiled and blushed, as Sebastian pulled Grell's head towards his and kissed him passionately, spreading his lips apart slightly and sliding his tongue into Grell's warm and moist mouth. Grell blushed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, also parting his lips and began to rub his tongue around Sebastian's. Sebastian pulled away and looked into Grell's green eyes, as he blushed and smiled. Grell blushed also, and lightly put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "S-Sebas-chan..." Grell was surprised at how Sebastian was acting that day, but he surely was enjoying every second of it.

"Grell..." Sebastian slowly pulled Grell towards him so that his chest was pressed against his, and he lightly put one hand onto Grell's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Grell blushed deeply as Sebastian slowly moved down so that he was sitting on the floor, bringing Grell with him and making him sit on his lower area, making Grell blush even more. Sebastian put one hand on Grell's back and one on the back of his head, slowly bringing him closer and pressing his lips that were partially open onto Grell's lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth, twirling it around as if their tongues were dancing together. Grell's eyes opened wide as he felt something hard under him. Sebastian moaned softly and slowly moved his hand lower and putting his hand under Grell's rear, pulling him back and forth making him grind against his lower body. Sebastian felt something from Grell's pants gradually getting harder. He smirked and trailed his hand from the back of Grell's head, slowly going around it, using only one finger, he slowly trailed it down Grell's chest and down to his lower area that was getting harder by the second. Grell blushed deeply as Sebastian teased him over his pants, making him let out small moans and making him blush even more. Sebastian was about open the zipper of Grell's pants, but Grell moved Sebastian's hand away slowly.

"Sebas-chan... That's enough for now... I still have orders from my master that I haven't yet fulfilled." Grell said, looking away as his face turned bright red. Sebastian smirked.

"I guess I'll just save this for later then..." He said, wanting to see our Grell would refuse or not.

Grell looked away blushing. "Y-yes..."  
Sebastian chuckled and turned Grell's head so that it was facing his. Grell Stared into Sebastian's blood red eyes and kissed him passionately, then stood up and helped Sebastian up, "let's get the sake now..." Grell held Sebastian's hand and walked to the alcohol shelf. He looked for the sake and when he found them, he took three bottles. "That should be enough."

Sebastian took two bottles from Grell and kissed his cheek. "Ask for help next time. You could've dropped them..." Sebastian whispered in Grell's ear. Grell blushed, nodded, and began to walk with Sebastian to and up the staircase. Grell opened the door and held it open for Sebastian. "Thank you, Grell." Sebastian smiled and continued to walk down the hallway with Grell.

"No problem, Sebas-chan." Grell blushed and kept walking down the hallway with Sebastian.

Mariko, Ciel, Claude, and Alois sat silently waiting for Grell bad Sebastian to come back with the sake.  
"Lady Mariko, should I go check on them?" Claude asked.

"Sure." She replied.

Claude got up from his seat and walked to the mansion. He opened the door and saw Grell and Sebastian holding hands and laughing together. He ignored it and approached them. "What the hell took you two so long?" Claude asked.

Sebastian looked at Grell and smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell..." He answered, putting a finger to his lip.

"We got the sake!" Grell said, trying to change the subject. Claude sighed not really caring about what they had to say, and turned away from them.

"Lady Mariko is waiting so hurry up."

"We will!" Grell said. The three butlers walked out of the mansion and back to their masters.

"Finally! You two surely did take your sweet time, didn't you!" Mariko giggled, looking at Grell and Sebastian, and winked. She motioned her hand telling them to sit and smiled at everyone. "Hey Alois do you drink?" She asked the blonde earl, knowing that he was under age.

"N-no not really..."

"How about you Ciel?" Mariko asked.

"Hardly. I'll sit out on this one. Is there tea or something?" Ciel asked.

"Can I have some too please?" Alois asked politely.

"Sure. Grell, can you get some tea later?"

"Yes, my Lady." Grell replied.

"Sit down please Sebastian and Claude!" Mariko demanded.

"Yes, Lady Mariko" they both said together. Claude, Grell, and Sebastian sat down beside their masters.

"POUR THE SAKE!" Mariko shouted. Everyone stared at her, "well what are we waiting for?" She felt awkward and tried to keep calm, but she loved sake it was like air to her. She needed it to live. "Grell, this is an order." Mariko darted her eyes at Grell, "I'm ordering you to pour the sake!"

"Y-yes, my lady." Grell opened the bottle and poured it into four cups for Mariko, Sebastian, Claude, and himself.

"Drink up guys!" She said with a bright smile on her face, looking at the three butlers, holding her cup high. "You too Grell!" She nudged her elbow against his arm.

"O-okay my Lady" he smiled and took a large gulp. He felt a jolt of energy strike through his body and instantly became drunk. A huge smile spread across his face. "This! Feels! Great!~" He shouted. "Have some Sebas-chan!" Mariko giggled. She loved seeing Grell happy and energetic, she had quite a motherly love for him, and tries her best to keep him at his best but still have the ability to enjoy himself.

"My dear. You get drunk really easily. I guess I'll just have one glass." Sebastian said, patting Grell's head and smiling.

Mariko looked at Claude who already was staring at her, and they both turned their heads away, blushing. She decided to finally tell Sebastian what she showed Anju earlier that day in case Anju blurts it out before her.  
"Umm Sebby, would you get mad at me if I tell you something?"

"How could I ever get mad at such a wonderful lady such as yourself?" He looked at her in curiosity.

"I-I kinda showed Anju a picture... From a few weeks ago...Remember our little- uhh... Get together?" She was kinda embarrassed as she recalled the event that took place a few weeks back, because she too, was part of it. She showed Sebastian the picture that she had showed Anju.

Grell's eyes widened in shock. "W-What is this?"

"Why'd you have to let _everyone_ see?! You could've showed me privately!" He said partially furious and embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry Sebby!" She squealed. "She was begging me so I just had to show her! Forgive me, Sebby!"

Grell's eyes widened even more and started to tear up. "I-I can't believe this, Sebas-Chan... Why didn't you tell me this" he stood there in shock. "I-I thought you loved me! I thought that I was the one for you! You said you'd tell me everything!" Grell began to cry.

Sebastian didn't know how to reply, so he stood there in shame. "Grell-"

"I left William for you! He actually cared for me, and you don't know how hard that was!" He interrupted, "you know what Sebastian?"

"Grell stop."

"We're done." Grell turned to Mariko, "thanks for showing me what kind of person Sebastian really is... I'll be back soon my Lady, I have some things I need to clear up. Please wait for me..." Grell teared up again and ran away, into the near forest of the Demonbounds, where exists a portal to the shinigami realm.

"Grell! Wait!" Mariko shouted, trying to convince her beloved butler/bestfriend to come back. "Don't leave...Grell." Her eyes filled up with tears. "Don't leave me alone... I need you..." She was full aware that she was nothing without him and he had played a huge role in her life. She'd be dead if it weren't for this flamboyant, hyper, blood crazed reaper, who had found her on the streets one stormy night.

* * *

ERKIEDERKIE! This was only the first chapter, but the rest won't be this long. I just kinda got carried away... This is so embarrasing... uhhhh... Review? o3o


End file.
